


Love Wins

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine find out that same-sex couples can get married in all 50 states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

When Kurt opened his eyes to the first sunrays of the day slipping through the thin curtains, he figured it’d be just like any other day. It was a Friday at the end of June; a pretty nice one, and he was sad that he had to work the afternoon away. He groaned as he rolled over to realize that Blaine was already out of bed.

“Morning cuddles would’ve been good,” he mumbled to himself before reaching out to grab his phone.

“Kurt!” Blaine’s voice suddenly called out just as Kurt noticed that he had several missing calls and texts from more than one person.

“What?” he replied distractedly, an anxious lump forming in his stomach. Something must have happened.

“Do you want berries on your pancakes?”

“Yes, plea-” He cut himself off when his phone died on him. “Shit.” He had forgotten to charge it last night.

Blaine walked into the room. “Did you want berries?” he asked again, looking way more awake than Kurt felt.

“Yes, sure,” Kurt said, sitting up and looking around in confusion. “Have you seen my charger?”

“I think it’s in the living room.”

Kurt stood up and walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his lips before steering his steps toward the living room. “Found it!”

“Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes.”

Kurt plugged in his phone. “All right, I’m just going to splash some water onto my face before I fall asleep.”

Blaine just grinned before he disappeared into the kitchen again.

As Kurt sat down for breakfast with his fiancé a few minutes later and watched him frown as he looked at his own phone for probably the first time that day, he knew that something was up. Blaine looked confused, which later turned to shock, which then took the form of happiness as he looked up at Kurt with tearful eyes.

And that was how Kurt found out that same-sex couples now could get married in all 50 states.

Both of them flew toward each other, every thought of food forgotten. They collided in an excited kiss, laughing happily as they pulled away.

“Love wins,” Kurt said, grinning as he cupped Blaine’s face.

Blaine smiled back. “Love always wins.” And they kissed again.


End file.
